


Percy Jackson joins... the Avengers? Avengers/PJO crossover

by chalcedony (auburncursed)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, Cringe, Gen, OOC, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburncursed/pseuds/chalcedony
Summary: Annabeth's away because of a family emergency (We all know what that is... O.O MAGNUS CHASEEEEE!!!) and Percy has, like, nothing to do. When he's kidnapped by the Avengers on Fury's orders, he decides to join the Avengers.//I love reading these cliche fanfictions, so I decided to write one :-)Enjoy! (this is my FIRST EVER fanfiction so don't kill me for grammar mistakes, plot-holes, etc)[years-old fanfic, posted here as it was originally written. not my best work tbh but enjoy]





	1. Chapter 1

'Where did Fury say the target was?' Tony asked.

'He's been spotted in Central Park, apparently', replied Natasha. 'It's insane what he's done, I can't believe he's only 16...'

She looked at the file in her hand

Name: Percy Jackson         
                 
Age: 16

Parents: mother, Sally Jackson | father, unknown

Suspected of commiting acts of terrorism worldwide. Spotted on camera in the Saint Louis Arch fighting a lady and her chihuahua only minutes before the Arch blew up, although he was never proven to cause the explosion. Kidnapped with a few friends by a man who led them on a terrible journey across the country commiting acts of terror. Dueled the kidnapper handgun to rifle on a beach. Footage shows him hitting a man with a baseball bat and hurting him.  A fire was started during P.E, proven to have started in the room he was in, and ended up burning down one of his school buildings. He was seen last in Greece and Italy, travelling with friends. During the trip there is footage of him assaulting a weirdly-dressed aquarium announcer with the same baseball bat.

//dangerous

'Yeah, it is weird, isn't it...' Clint agreed.

'Anyways, Tony, Clint, come on. We need to find him and take him in for questioning.'

<<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>>

The boy was in Central Park, playing with his friends. Clint, Tony and Natasha watched, waiting for his friends to leave, or the boy to leave, so they could follow him, or capture him.

Finally they left: a tall muscular blond boy, a pretty girl with choppy brown hair, and a sickly pale boy with dark hair and eyes.

Tony and Natasha went out.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy strolled out of the elevator, and immediately tensed, noticing the aura of kingly power and leadership around Thor, not to mention the way he smelled slightly of burning and ozone.

'Who are you?' he asked Thor.

'You remind me of an uncle of mine...'

Thor was confused. 'An uncle of yours?' he asked.

'Yep', he said, popping the P. 'You can find him on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Likes pinstripe suits and has, as my father says, a 'flair for dramatic exits'.

'Wait... you mean Zeu-'

'Please don't say his name, but.. yeah, that's who I'm talking about.'

'Then who's your father?'

'No. Tell me who you are first.'

'Fine. I'm the Norse god of lightning and thunder, and I have a hammer, Mjolneir.'

'Wait... WHATTTTT?!?!?! Norse gods exist TOO? Seriously? Greek, Roman, Egyptian.. and now Norse?! Are you kidding me?'

'Uh... no. Who are you anyway?'

'Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy-'

'WAIT? The PERCY JACKSON?!? OMGGG SO COOL!' he squealed.

'uh.. yeahhh.'

~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

~ Tony POV // flashback sorta ~

Tony was very annoyed as he remembered what had happened after they had gone out to Central Park to capture this.. teenager. The upsart teenager who, when he was fighting, acted like he wasn't even trying that hard, like he could've killed or wounded them if he wanted. His file was impressive and a little scary - burning down schools and blowing up the St. Louis Arch?! 

The first minute they approached him he tensed, pulling out a... -baseball bat? It was hard to see and Tony was a little confused. When he came into the clearing, all IronMan-y, in his suit and Natasha in her normal gear he didn't even flinch but surveyed them broadly, and they couldn't lay a finger on him, he was fighting really well... Until Tony mentioned that the boy was a terrorist. He laughed really loudly at that, assured them he wasn't a terrorist, and offered to come with them out of his own free will to the tower.

On the way there, he was pleasant and joked around, also multiple times telling Tony confidently that he was completely innocent and in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everything went well and was pretty normal, except for him flinching at the sight of the elevator (what did he have against elevators?!) but right when they reached the top, he tensed, like he was expecting a fight.

That was when it got... -interesting...

Thor was there, and Percy was probably a bit confused at the sight of him, as he'd probably never met him before.

'Who are you?' He asked, telling Thor he reminded him of an uncle of his. That wasn't that weird, maybe they both were blondies or something... 

Thor looked a bit puzzled. 'An uncle of yours?' he asked.

'Yep', the boy said, 'You can find him on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Likes pinstripe suits and has, as my father says, a 'flair for dramatic exits'. This is where it got really weird... Maybe his uncle was a rich drama-loving business man or something, but he was 100% sure the Empire State Building didn't have a 600th floor.

'Wait... you mean Zeu-' Thor seemed to know who he was talking about, so maybe he was an Asgardian or something and they were speaking in code?

They talked a bit more, making no sense at all, and Perseus (he had insisted they call him Percy, but Tony still thought of him as a Perseus) was told Thor was a Norse god... 

He reacted surprised -  'Wait... WHATTTTT?!?!?! Norse gods exist TOO? Seriously? Greek, Roman, Egyptian.. and now Norse?! Are you kidding me?'-but some of what he said weirded Tony out... There were Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods too?! 

He exchanged a look with Natasha, both of them agreeing there was more to this teenager than they had originally thought.

They got even more surprised when Thor knew who Perseus was and acted like a (what's the word?- fangirl?) fangirl...

'WAIT? The PERCY JACKSON?!? OMGGG SO COOL!' he squealed.

Who was this Perseus Jackson? Thor sure acted like he was a hero or something! Tony was determined to find out, also he hadn't been cleared of his terror charges yet.

Natasha smiled.

'Hey, Percy...Sorry to cut off the bonding bromance, but  I'm afraid it's interrogation time!'


End file.
